


All Hallows’ Romantic Evening

by dolly_dagger87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_dagger87/pseuds/dolly_dagger87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the angel of Halloween and he's good at his job. The new angel of Valentines Day though seems to need some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows’ Romantic Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a post on Tumblr about shipping the holidays. Sidingwiththeangels was my beta.

“You’re scaring Valentine’s Day.” Sam claimed as he spooned icing into a pastry bag.

“How am I scaring Valentine’s Day?” Dean said around a mouth full of sugar cookie, “I’ve been nothing but nice to the guy, I apologized to that cupid and that whole thing with the snakes wasn’t really even my fault.”

“Dean,” Sam started sternly, “stop eating my sugar cookies, those are not for you.”

“Oh come on Sammy, don’t be such a Scrooge! It’s not like I’m eating the ones you’ve decorated.” Dean said eyeing a still warm Santa shaped one.

“Dean,” Sam warned with a long suffer sigh, “do have any idea how much work it takes to pull off Christmas every year? It’s not like I can just throw so candy and silly string at it and call it good!”

Somewhere in the distance lightening struck and the wind howled ominously, “There is more to Halloween than candy and silly string!”

Sam sighed, “I know there is Dean, I’m sorry, I’m just under a lot of pressure it seems like Christmas comes earlier every year. I’ve got less than a month to go and I don’t have time for Gabriel coming in here, hiding eggs, and telling me you’re scaring the crap out of his brother.”

Gabriel was the angel of Easter, and if you were ever wondering when Easter started being more about candy and less about the resurrection of our Lord and Savior, Dean suspects it was the year Gabriel took over. Not that Dean was really sure, he tried to avoid the religious holidays if he could help it since they usually had a negative opinion of his holiday. Christmas, for example, had hated his guts until Sam took over. Dean had tried many times to explain that his holiday had started out as a humble fall festival and that things just got a bit out of hand from time to time. Dean was very protective about Halloween, ever since he was a kid he’d wanted to take over Halloween. Most of the angels didn’t stay on holiday duty for long; they served their time and then got out. Sam, Dean and Gabriel were the acceptations. Gabriel had been in charge of Easter when Dean arrived and he was closing in on his three hundred year mark while Sam had taken over Christmas some fifty years after Dean started. Valentine’s Day, or Castiel if you prefer (Dean he was founder of Cas, the nickname he used for the angel in his head) was new. Like brand new, like this-will-be-his-first-holiday-on-his-own new, and Dean had been trying to be welcoming. It was possible that his definition of welcoming had been too holiday-centric and might have come off frightening, but Dean had apologized. He’d also been very clear with Lock, Shock, and Barrel that kidnapping that cupid had crossed a line, but they were just kids. Slightly malicious and cruel kids but they were his kids and they worked hard every year to make each Halloween better then the last, that was all Dean could ask.

“Is the Christmas Angel supposed to swear?” Dean asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I have a month until Christmas Dean; I’ll do as I please. Look,” Sam was now brushing flower off his shirt, “why don’t you take some cookies over to Castiel? It will be a nice gesture and it’s not likely to send him screaming to Easter for protection.”

“Sure, if you can spare them.” Dean quipped.

“Yeah, I need to learn to delegate and not do it all myself. Every year I say I’m going to let the elves do more and I never do. You’re better at that then I am. I mean they are monsters but Lock, Shock, and Barrel work tirelessly every year for you and seem genially happy about it.”

“I’ve always said, they are just tragically misunderstood." Dean said patting his chest proudly.

“Ok,” Sam snorted, “let’s not get crazy. They tortured a cherub for three days, I’m pretty sure there’s no way to misunderstand that.”

“They said they were sorry!” Dean defended, gesturing wildly.

“Yeah, and they only did that because you made them. Those kids worship you Dean, and they only apologized to Castiel because you asked them too. That doesn’t mean they are sorry, mark my words the next cherub that ends up south of Labor Day is going to find himself in a box in your basement.”

“Well at least they’ve stopped picking on your elves.”Dean voiced with a shrug.

“Once again let’s not get crazy,” Sam said looking at the calendar on the wall, “it’s only been 34 days since the last incident.”

“That’s real progress!” Dean retorted, “That’s, like, over a month.”

“Dean, most of that month was October, they were a little busy putting on a holiday.” Sam said shaking a wooden spoon in Dean’s face.

“I’ve been saying it for years that Halloween season should start earlier, since Christmas practically starts in October now. Where’s the harm in Halloween starting up at the end of July? That calendar is proof if it started earlier they would occupied for longer and less likely to poach your elves.”

“The only thing that calendar proves is that you spoil them rotten,” Sam argued, “Now take the sugar cookies over to Valentine’s Day and get out of my hair I have cookies to decorate.”

~

As a kid Valentine’s Day had always scared the crap out of him, it was so pink and even though it was also a candy based holiday it was a little to bright and happy for Dean’s liking. Besides, Dean was not built for Valentine’s Day, he figured any angel with inky, jet black wings was destined for Halloween or at least that’s what everyone said when he took over. A childhood of playground fights had left him with scars, on that cut across his left eye starting at his hair line and ending at his jaw, the other also started at his line and slanted towards his left eyebrow. He was not the handsome one, that was Sam or at least that’s what everyone said. Besides Dean was very involved in his holiday. The closer it got to Halloween the more Dean started dressing more accordingly and by mid-September he was frightening. This was never a problem, not until he fell hopelessly in love with the new angel of Valentine’s Day.

Castiel was beautiful, and while Dean seemed to be the only angel that thought so, that was just fine with Dean. The other angels commented that he was scrawny and pale. It was observations like these that kept them from really seeing Castiel’s wings; the color of melted chocolate, his dark messy hair, and the bluest eyes that Dean had ever seen. And those marvelously blue eyes were currently looking at him with a something that looked like fear and dread. When Dean had arrived in Valentine’s Day, Castiel had been decorating his mail box and looked slightly alarmed.

“Relax I learned my lesson, I’m just the messenger. These cookies are from Christmas and other carrying the basket I’ve had no part in them.” Dean said handing over the basket. Dean had spent most of his adult life dealing with the other angels being afraid of him, watching Castiel take the basket of cookies as if it were a bomb was the first time that it really bothered him.

“I did not know that you were particularly close to Christmas.” Castiel mentioned, eyes still fixed on the basket.

“Yeah, well I practically raised him,” Dean admitted, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, “Sammy’s my kid brother.”

“I see,” Castiel nodded, “is there anything else I can assist you with Halloween?”

“Dean,” Dean corrected, “Call me Dean, I don’t like it when people call me Halloween.”

“That is your holiday is it not?” Castiel questioned, tipping his head to the side.

“Yeah, it is,” Dean said raising his eye brows slightly,“I just don’t like the way people say it.”

“Do they mispronounce it?” Castiel asked his eyebrows drawing together.

“No, its just people have a pretty low opinion of what I do.” Dean shrugged. 

“Surly not everyone, many people seem quite found of your holiday,” Castiel said, “Winter in particular had only nice things to say about you.”

Dean smiled, “Yeah Jess has always been a big fan, and she likes the costumes.”

“Her complements were not towards your Holiday, Dean.” Castiel said for the first time looking into Dean’s eyes.

“Yeah, well she’s a little bias, you know she’s practically my sister-in-law.” Dean said.

“Is it impossible to believe that someone might say something genuinely nice about you?” Castiel asked his eyes squinting ever so slightly.

Dean shook his head, “You’re new here Valentine’s Day, give it a week and you’ll notice that no one up here speaks of Halloween above a whisper.”

“Castiel,” said the angel, “if I may call you Dean, then you may call me Castiel. And I will say nice things about Halloween; you were the first holiday to welcome me to the lane. I appreciate that gesture even if…”

“I scared the crap out of you,” Dean finished, fighting the laughter in his voice.

“I’m told that I frighten easily...” Castiel admitted his eyes downcast at his shoes, “Gabriel says I should lighten up.”

“Gabriel’s currently pushing for April Fool’s Day to become an official angelic holiday,” Dean said, “I should get going, you have a deadline coming.”

Castiel looked back at his yard, “Yes,” he said sounding almost resided, “I suppose I do.”

~

When Dean returned home to his yard it was snowing, and Jessica was sitting on his porch talking to Shock. Snow was swirling around the pair, and Shock with her mask beside her was trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Jess was smiling as she watched the little girl twist after the little pieces of snow.  When she saw Dean she launched off the step screaming his name as she ran towards him. Dean didn’t hesitate to scoop her up into his arms and lift her up so they were eye to eye. Shock and her brothers weren’t his in the sense that he hadn't created them, but since he’d found them hiding under his porch, that’s what they had become.

“Aunt Jess came over to check on us, she suspects we are up to something!” Shock chirped. 

“Well are you?” Dean asked smiling at green faced little girl.

“I can’t tell you that!” She answered, shaking her head.

Dean smiled, “Why don’t you go find your brothers and torture them for a while Sis, let the grownups talk.”

“My brothers are stupid.” she grumbled as Dean placed her back on the ground.

Dean shook his head, “Why don’t you go play with them anyway?”

Shock rolled her eyes, but after she retrieved her mask she did as she was told.

“I know you catch a lot of hell because of them,” Jess said smiling, “but you do a really good job with them. None of the other angels would be as patient with them.”

“Thanks,” Dean said as he sat down on the porch, “you didn’t find them torturing another cupid when you got here did you?”

“No,” Jess answered shaking her head, causing the snowflakes resting there to fly around her. Since Dean was an honest person he had to admit that Jess was beautiful. She was fair skinned, long blond hair that always flecked with snowflakes even when she was standing in Sam kitchen. She always wore white dress and wrapped herself in a billowing powder blue cloak. The most striking thing about her where her bright green eyes that looked as out of place as tuft of grass in a field of snow.

“Did Sam tell you about that?” Dean asked.

“Yes, but even if he hadn’t most of heaven is talking about it.” Jess said.

“And what are they saying about my little angels?”Dean said grinning.

“That’s not what they are calling them,” Jess laughed,“it’s nothing you haven’t heard before Dean. They’re just trying to turn Valentine’s Day against you and your daemon spawns.” 

“They’re not demons,” Dean growled through gritted teeth, “their angels just like everyone else.”

“I know Dean.” Jess said sadly, “You don’t have to try and convince me.”

“I could use a beer.” Dean mumbled as he got up, “Can I get you one since you can’t stand the smell of warm Christmas goodness?”

“Yes, and that is not the smell of Christmas goodness. It is milk, eggs, and a waste of perfectly good bourbon.” Jess added tipping her head back to look up at Dean.

When Dean returned with the bottles and handed one to Jess she smiled and nodded her head in thanks, she blew across the mouth of the bottle and it frosted over. Dean tipped the neck of his in her direction and she tapped it with her finger frosting it as well.

“So,” she started, after a long pull of beer, “what’s the plan to get in Valentine’s Day’s pants?”

Dean laughed, “What makes you think that there’s a plan?”

“There may not be a plan,” Jess said, “but you can’t deny the desire is there. In all the years I’ve known you, you’ve never once made the kids personally apologize to Sam for the shit they do to his elves and yet when they got their hooks into that cherub last week you marched them down there yourself. Hell when they kidnapped the Easter Bunny you just made them take him back, you didn’t actually make them apologize.”

“I heard you went down there and pleaded my case.”Dean mentioned before taking a long pull of beer.

“I merely mentioned that most of the rumors surrounding you and your brood were greatly exaggerated and that you have always been wonderful to me.” Jess said smiling.

“Yeah, wow,” Said Dean, “that was about as subtle as a heart attack.”

“You know he doesn’t like Valentine’s Day,” Jess said as she pealed the label off the bottle, “he’s just doing it because the humanities look good on a guardian résumé.”

“Where did you hear that?” Dean asked.

“Around,” Jess evaded, “turns out he was a soldier before he joined your ranks.”

Dean made a considering noise, “Maybe there needs to be a plan after all.”

“Of course there does.” Jess said teasingly, “After all we both know how much you love a man in uniform.”

~

Dean had a plan, a meticulously crafted plan forged with Jessica that night on his porch. This was absolutely, positively not part of that plan.

“Dose this belong to you?” Castiel questioned, holding Barrel by the back of the neck of his skeleton costume.

“Yes,” Dean said with a long suffering sigh as he took the proffered child and set him on the ground, “Barrel what have you done now?”

“Should you find yourself short black roses this year, I seem to find myself growing a trellis of them.” Castiel said gesturing to the side of his house, which was covered with twisted black roses.

“Barrel,” Dean scolded, wiping a hand across his mouth,“I don’t even know where to start. Do you need help repairing the damage he’s done?”

“That’s not necessary,” Castiel said shaking his head,“the color of the roses can be easily remedied, I requested your assistance because his presence here is unnerving the cupids.”

“Gee,” Dean snorted, “I can’t imagine why that is.”

To his credit Barrel at least managed to shift uncomfortably. “I’m sorry for ruining your flowers.” he said a slight lisp on his S’s.

Dean’s eyes widened slightly at the spontaneous apology; Barrel almost never got caught and on the rare occasion that he did you had to practically twist his arm to get him to apologize.

Castiel, who was unaware of this, just bent down so that he was looking directly into Barrel’s eyes,“They’re not ruined, just do not it again. Agreed?” With that Castiel flicked his wrist and pulled a bright red lollipop from thin air.

Barrel’s eyes widen, he reached out for the candy, grinning wildly but that was pretty much normal with him.

“What do you say?” Dean said nudging Barrel’s foot with his boot.

“Thank you!” Barrel called from around the candy in his mouth.

“Go, wait for me by the gate." Dean instructed, using what Jessica referred to as his parent voice. Barrel hung his head and walked to the gate.

“You probably made a friend for life.” Dean commented, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

Castiel made a humming noise, “Do you think that will give me a reprieve?”

“Doubtful,” Dean snorted, “he could probably get Lock to listen to him but Shock she does her own thing and she’s wicked smart. It wouldn’t surprise me in the least if she was the one that dreamt up the whole cherub thing.”

“Ahh well,” Castiel said dismissively, “it was worth a try.”

“Well,” Dean said rubbing the back of his neck, “I should probably get out of your hair; besides I have to go home and explain the concept of private property.”

“Don’t be too hard on him, he’s just a kid.” Castiel said before turned and walked back up towards his house.

“You going to tell me what that was about,” Dean demanded as he and Barrel walked back towards Halloween.  

“Shock said-”

“-Don’t tell me your sister put you up to this Barrel, you’re way too smart to believe that’s going to work,”Dean cut in. Barrel was always getting teased by the other cherubs that he was the 'dumb one', but that was far from the truth. He was very resourceful and quicker than his siblings. Lock on the other hand didn’t have two brain cells to rub together to make a fire.

“Shock said," Barrel said firmly as if daring Dean to interrupt him again, “that you liked Mr. Valentine’s Day and I thought maybe if I got caught you’d have to come down and get me. It didn’t work all that well.”

Dean shook his head, “Why don’t you leave things like that to me, ok buddy? You’re a kid; you don’t need to worry about stuff like that.”

Barrel’s eyes narrowed and his smile drooped a bit,“But you won’t, you didn’t with Miss Fall. She used to come around all the time and you’d smile when she was around and then she stopped coming.”

Dean sighed, Cassie had been complicated, mostly for the reason that she didn’t want to date a guy who took an untold amount of joy from inspiring people to write slasher films.

“Ok,” he said getting down to Barrel’s level, “if I promise to start trying, will you say out of Castiel’s roses?”

Barrel seemed to consider this for a moment before he nodded, “But you have to really try.”

“I will buddy,” Dean said as he ruffled the boys hair.

~

Dean hated November, it was just so boring. Christmas was still weeks away, and Sam was generally worked into a frenzy. Jess was also busy getting winter started; she argued that in its early stages it needed constant care. Thanksgiving was pretty lame in Dean’s opinion, it was food and family he had those two things in abundance all year long. Also it was too early to start working on the next Halloween; he didn’t need to get the ball rolling until at least April. So for the next thirty some days he was going to be bored out of his damn mind. So today to keep himself from climbing the walls and to keep the kids out of trouble he decided to take them to the park, if he just happened to walk by Valentine’s on their way there well all the better. He knew he looked like a freak heading down the road while his kids drove a bath tub on legs with their skeleton dog. As they passed Castiel’s yard he saw the angel sitting on his porch cutting out hearts from red contraction paper, Dean caught his eye and waved. He didn’t expect this gesture to have Castiel getting up and heading down to great them.

Dean looked over to his kids, “Hey why don’t you move the bath tub a little further down the street.”

Barrel gave a quick nod and started it up again.

When Castiel reached him on the curb Dean hoped the smile that he was giving him was less ‘I’m going to eat Little Red Riding Hood’ and more like ‘hi it’s very nice to see you today.’

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said when he reached them.

What happened next was absolutely not Dean’s fault. If it was anybody’s fault it was Castiel’s for maintaining this stupid level of searching eye contact that left Dean wondering if Castiel could see though him. The fact remains that it was not Dean’s fault that when he opened his mouth to reply he said, “Hey, Cas.”

The minute it was out of Dean’s mouth he knew he’d screwed up and he just hoped that he’d managed to school his features in a way that didn’t scream ‘shit I just called you the name I use when I jerk off.’

Castiel seemed not to notice or mind because he just continued on as if nothing had happened, “I was not aware you had a dog.”

“Yeah, that’s Scraps, Jess thought it would mellow the kids out to have a dog." Dean said.

Castiel made considering noise, “Has it?”

“Not really.” Dean admitted.

“They didn’t…”

“Kill it?” Dean finished, “Nah, I made him that way; he fits in better like that.”

“On a family outing?” Castiel asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah,” Dean said rubbing the back of his neck, “I hate this part of the year, it feels like I’m the only one that doesn’t have anything to do.”

“I believe Gabriel is not otherwise engaged.” Castiel mentioned in a tone that conveyed that Sam wasn’t the only one finding eggs hidden in his kitchen.

Dean smiled, “Yeah, umm he prefers it if I don’t bring the kids over; there was an incident.”

“An incident?" Castiel asked tilting his head.

“They kidnapped the Easter Bunny.” Dean said clearing his throat.

“Well…that’s…” Castiel trailed off.

“Yeah, the reaction wasn’t real great around here, shouldn’t surprise you any, you already know I’m shit at discipline.” Dean said; downgrading himself.

“Your holiday requires a special skill set, it celebrates imagination and creativity. I would think both would be required to abduct the Easter Bunny.” Castiel said.

“That is not at all how the other angels saw it.” Dean snorted; shaking his head.

“Than it is truly fortunate you were chosen to be the angel of Halloween.” Castiel said.

Dean was not an angel that was accustomed to receiving complements, and he’s going to blame that fact for what flew out of his mouth next, “Have dinner with me.”

“I’m sorry?” Castiel fumbled.

“You complemented my kids, no one does that, I should make you dinner or something. Besides I blew the 'welcome to the neighborhood' gift, so let me make it up to you.” Dean said in one breath because if he stopped to take one he was going to start back peddling.

“Dinner,” Castiel started seeming a little flustered; “dinner would be nice, but I have hearts to finish.”

“Tomorrow?” Dean asked, because now that he had Castiel’s interest he was going to be damned if he backed down now.

“Would be more be more accommodating.” Castiel commented.

“Is that a yes?" Dean asked.

“Yes, Dean it would be my pleasure to have dinner with you tomorrow.”

*~*

“You are pinning over Halloween.” Rachel said not looking up from the heart she was cutting out of paper.

“I do not recall soliciting your opinion,” Castiel said as he rejoined her on the steps, “and further more I am not pinning.”

“Interesting, so the lovelorn look in your eyes was brought on by the weather?” Rachel questioned; tilting her head to the side.

Castiel did not dignify this with a response; he simply retrieved his scissor and resumed his work. He was going to stubbornly ignore this line of questioning; after all he had a holiday to run. Castiel wasn’t entirely sure why he became the angel of Valentine’s Day, but it was a little too late to worry about that now. After Castiel had finished his studies at the military academy Castiel had been at a loss as to what to do with his life. He had only entered the academy because it was expected; his family had a long tradition of fighting heaven’s battles. Castiel however had no desire to be a soldier and by the time he graduated he possessed even less. A conversation with his adviser had pointed him in the one direction that seemed the less repugnant; Guardian Angel. There was just one problem; Castiel’s resume woefully lacking in humanities’ credits. The fast way to fix this was to apply to intern in a Holliday, and because his parents knew people who knew people Castiel was accepted by Valentines’ Day. This exercise in resume padding should have lasted a year, but then because humans are infinitely complicated Castiel had failed his Guardian exams.

At this point the only thing he had left was Valentines’ Day. So what started as just a year, turned into two, turned into 'may I introduce you to my candidate for my replacement, Castiel' and had ended up with Castiel as the new angel of Valentines’ Day. The biggest problem now was that Castiel didn’t like Valentines’ Day. Sure he was good at it but he hated it. He was the last angel that should be running Valentines’ Day; an angel with a very rocky relationship with love and romance. Castiel was not entirely certain that he believed in love and now he was responsible for creating the holiday that celebrated it. This in and of itself was an impossible situation that was only altered by the presence of Halloween. Of course Castiel had seen Halloween before he turned up on his doorstep to welcome him to neighborhood. How could you not? Dean (Castiel still tripped over using his given name), was the most magnificent angel that Castiel had ever seen. He was tall with broad-shoulders with a wing span to match, and the most startling green eyes Castiel had ever seen. It was possible that Rachel might have a point, because Castiel breath caught every time he saw Dean and even though he knew it was extremely noticeable when Dean looked at him there was not a force in existence that make Castiel break his gaze.

Castiel seemed to be the only one that held Dean on a pedestal. Since Dean had dropped by the first time to welcome him to the lane most of his fellows had gone out of their way to let him know their opinion of Dean. The only persons that he’d actively solicited was Gabriel’s and even it had been slightly negative. He’d stated that while he felt Dean was a very good friend he did not think he was Castiel’s type. Castiel was not sure what that meant since he felt that warm, genuine, and blindingly gorgeous was everyone’s type. His other brothers had each written letters that promised in progressively more threatening tones that continuing to consort with angels of Dean’s character would no doubt be a disaster where future professional aspirations were concerned. Castiel also disregarded these letters since he seemed not have a future outside of Valentines’ Day, it could only help him professionally to follow the example of arguably the most successful angel on the street. Most of the other holidays had simply made snide comments about Dean and his children. 

Winter remained the only one that had anything nice to say about Dean, but her praise had been glowing. Castiel was convinced that she was the only one that actually saw Dean, as opposed to just seeing the angel of Halloween. Despite what the other angels said Castiel believed that Dean a fantastic father considering the situation. How many of the angels would have taken in three orphans that were admittedly a little deformed?

“If I were pinning,” Castiel trailed.

Rachel made a snorting noise.

Castiel gave her a dirty look.

“If you were pinning,” Rachel started, “I would say it’s a good thing that Halloween comes around here looking like a love sick puppy.”

~

Dean stood on the sidewalk in front of his house and sighed. What had he been thinking when he invited Castiel over for dinner? When Dean had become the angel of Halloween he’d never considered fixing the place up. Sure it looked like hell, the shutters sagged, siding was missing in a couple of places, half the shingles were gone, and the porch swing was sitting on the porch but It was his home and thanks to some clever uses of magic it wasn’t really all that bad on the inside. Dean had just always figured that the angel of Halloween should live in a house that looked haunted. Now though standing on the curb it just looked like a shit hole.  Dean just shook his head and headed for the house there was nothing that could be done for it now, Castiel would be over for dinner soon.

He decided he was going to grill hamburgers, Jess had suggested that he play his strengths and that was one of them. He’d also baked an apple pie because nothing went with a bacon cheeseburger like apples. He’d managed to bribe the kids into making themselves scarce; he now just had to hope that they didn’t burn the neighborhood down or kidnap someone. Dean was just debating the merits of chugging a beer before Castiel arrived when he heard a tentative knock on the door. Dean took a deep breath and answered the door. Castiel was standing on his porch holding a heart shaped box and shifting oddly, well Dean thought at least they were both nervous.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said extending the box, “my mother informed me that it was rude to arrive empty-handed.”

“Thanks,” Dean smiled, accepting the box, “come on in dinner will be ready in a second. I hope you like burgers.”

“I enjoy them very much.” Castiel said as follows Dean into the kitchen, “Will your children be joining us?”

Dean tried not to laugh but he was pretty sure that the snorting noise he made was close enough, “No they are on their own tonight. They’re like every other angel kid that way, the only thing they really need their parents is to provide a nest. Didn’t your parents send you off when you were little too?”

“Yes,” Castiel said, “I started my education at the military academy at a very young age.”

“Yeah,” Dean said waving his hand over a plate to create the raw burgers, “my dad just shipped me off to Shiz.”

Castiel didn’t have a response for that and Dean wasn’t surprised. Shiz was pretty much a glorified half way house and the minute an angel from the nice side of the tracks found out you went there their interest in you tended to evaporate real quick. After several bad experiences Dean had come the conclusion that it was better to just dump all his dirty laundry in the center of the table before anyone got too attached. Besides the other angels always outed him in the end.

“Let’s go throw these on the grill.” Dean said, nodding his head out toward back patio. As he fired up the grill he noticed Castiel walk out of the door looking fidgety. He looked up about to ask how Castiel liked his burgers when Castiel cut him off.

“I’m bad at this,” Castiel shot out, “relationships I mean, which is surprisingly unfortunate since the holiday designed to celebrate them has fallen under my care. What is truly regrettable is that in this moment I don’t know how to explain how deeply sorry I am that you suffered such a misfortune as a child and how admirable it is that you have taken your children in but I don’t know how to phrase these feelings of regret and praise in a way that would be considered socially acceptable for a first date.”

Dean worried his bottom lips with his teeth. “Well,” he said, taking a shaky breath, “you’re in luck than, this is Halloween and you can check acceptable at the door and pick it up on your way out. Now how do you like your burgers?”

“Rare,” Castiel replied, “do you often prepare food in this fashion?”

“My mom,” Dean said like it was a heavy thing he was about to discuss, “she liked to make dinner like humans do once a week, she said she wanted me to understand humans so I could grow up and become a Guardian. I try to make hamburgers like she did with my grace but it never works, I throw ‘em on the grill though and they are perfect every time.”

“Did you not wish to become a Guardian?” Castiel asked.

“My grades weren’t good to get into the program." Dean stated.

“Mine were,” Castiel said ruefully, “yet I could not pass the exams at the end, I’ve long believed the system was flawed and it must be if it allowed you to fail. I believe a human would be lucky to have you as a Guardian.”

Dean absently rubbed his neck with his hand, “I like this better, Halloween is better than following around one human for the rest of their life trying to keep them on the right track. Besides humans have free will, what gives Heaven the right to decide what the right path is?”

Judging by his silence Castiel didn’t have anything to add, he just stood beside Dean and watched him flip the burgers.

~

After they had eaten dinner and Dean had used his grace to do the dishes as they took their beers out onto the back porch. If Castiel were honest he would admit that the back porch was as creepy as the rest of the house, the whole place set his teeth on edge because it seemed likely that a chainsaw wielding zombie may burst around the corner and murder them where they stood. Castiel knew that this was terribly melodramatic and the kind of stereotyping that all the other angels did about Halloween. So, he cleared his throat and asked, "Is the forest just for atmosphere?”

Dean laughed, “No, there’s a point. You want to take a tour?”

“Now?” Castiel couldn't help but notice that his voice had risen to a register that might be considered high.

“Yeah,” Dean smiled, holding out his hand to Castiel,“there’s nothing out there that’s going to hurt you Cas it’s all an extension of my grace.”

Castiel took a deep breath and nodded, and took Dean’s outstretched hand.

“See here in Halloween we don’t get a lot of help, you have your cupids and Sam has his elves but here it’s just me and the kids, so we have to improvise,” Dean as they entered the forest.

“How do you mean?” Castiel said watching ground to make sure he didn’t trip over anything.

“Look up.” Dean said.

For the first time since they had entered the forest Castiel looked up and saw brightly colored shapes hanging from the branches, “Are those…?”

“Candy bars.” Dean finished with what sounded like pride.

“You grow all of your own candy?” Castiel asked, somewhat amazed.

“Yep,” Dean smirked, “what is your favorite?”

“I’m fond of dark chocolate.” Castiel replied.

“Right this way.” Dean said leading him down several rows and over a few trees, when he stopped under a tree he let go of Castiel hand before he jumps and grabs a bar from the limbs. Dean holds out the bar to Castiel,“Plain dark chocolate as requested.”

Castiel took the proffered bar and tore the wrapper before taking a small bit of the candy. His eyes widened in surprise at the taste that flooded his mouth. “Dean, this is remarkable.” Castiel praised before taking a much larger bite of the candy.

Dean smiled in a way that was warm and inviting,“Thanks Cas.”

“What is your favorite?” Castiel question.

“This way,” Dean said and after they walked a fair distance they reached a very old looking tree. Dean stopped and rested his hand against the trunk, “These are my favorite.”

“Caramel apples?" Castiel mused as he looked at the branches.

“Yeah,” Dean confided somewhat sadly, “we can’t give them out anymore because parents are afraid that someone one is trying to poison their kid. So we have to put all these brand names on things so they’ll trust us. I miss the days when people trusted other people or angels at the very least. Would you like one?”

“Yes Dean,” Castiel said, “I would love one.”

Dean smiled and kicked off the ground, when he returned he handed Castiel an apple with a stick already in place. When Castiel took stick from Dean their fingers brushed.

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel said.

“You’re welcome” Dean shrugged, “I’ve got box for it back at the house so you don’t have to carry it home like that.”

Castiel smiled; grateful he was one of the few angels in Heaven that got to see this side of Dean.

~

Dean had been sitting on his porch playing his date with Cas over in his head some fifty times and fuck it all if he could figure out where it went wrong. After wandering around his orchard for a while they had headed back to the house and boxed up the apple and then they were just standing there. Cas for his part had been maintaining this creepy, searching level of eye contact, so it’s not really Dean’s fault that he kissed Cas. He can’t be blamed for that or for lifting him up onto the kitchen table while he traces Castiel’s teeth with his tongue, because if Castiel allowed himself to be lifted than he must have at least been willing.  And maybe after that things have gotten a little out of hand, but for Dean it was really part for the course to have sex on the first date. He’d thought Castiel would have been against it but he’d been more than willing to go up stairs. So if it wasn’t that they’d had sex it must have been have been the how. Dean scrubbed his hand across his face; Cassie had often complained that he was too rough. She didn’t like to be marked, but Dean had thought that was just because she didn’t want any of the other angels to know that she was slumming with the angel of Halloween.  When Dean had sucked a hickie on Castiel’s neck he’d moaned, when Dean had used the slightest edge of teeth Castiel had bucked his hips and so Dean had taken that for acceptance and well maybe he shouldn’t have because Castiel lit out of his house this morning like his wings were on fire.

And sitting on his porch was exactly where Jess found him when she arrived in a cloud of puffy white flakes.

“Shock says you are pouting,” She greeted as she glided to towards the porch, “and you haven’t been over to bother Sam all day so that concerns me.”

“You know I do have a holiday to run, I might have just been busy.” Dean mumbled.

“It’s November,” Jess said as if that explained everything before sitting down on the steps with an expectant look on her face.

“What?” Dean growled gesturing wildly, “It didn’t go well.”

“What happened?” Jess inquired, doing him the extreme favor of not pretending that she didn’t know what was going on.

“I wish I knew. Dinner was good and I managed not to burn anything. Then we went for a walk out in the orchard,” Dean paused to glare at Jess when she made an awing noise, “and well then I screwed it up.”

“How did you screw it up?” Jess asked tilting her head to the side.

“I think I pushed things a little far. Sex on the first date with the angel from the good side of the of the tracks.”Dean said ruefully.

“How can you push things too far?” Jess said, “He’s an angel for God sakes, if he wants you to stop he can put you through your front door.”

Dean chuckled darkly, “Says the pretty girl from a good family, you don’t know how it is. See sometimes it’s fun to screw the bad angel and then you roll over the next morning and 'holy crap what will the other angels think?' ”

“I’m sure that’s not it,” Jess pressed, “why would you think it would be like that?”

“Because I found him in my bathroom this morning checking out the bruises,” Dean said burring his face in his hands, “I should have fuckin’ known better, I mean he looked like a fuckin’ leper.”

Jess made a considering noise.

“Turns out there are some situations that 'I’m sorry' just doesn’t quite cover.” Dean grumbled.

“Maybe,” she said, “maybe he freaked out because you freaked out. Maybe he was really into it and then you started to apologize and it freaked him out?”

“You think the angel of Valentine’s Day has a pain kink?” Dean quipped. 

“Stranger things have happened I assure you.” Jess promised.

~

Castiel had always known that he was different and if he ever came close to forgetting it there was always another angel there to remind him. His wings were different. He had an odd way of speaking. He’d heard them all, and then he’d moved to the academy and he’d discovered how truly weird the other angels believed him to be. That’s when he’d meet Balthazar, and if he thought anything about Castiel was strange he was at least nice enough not to mention it. Castiel suspects that he should have set some higher standard for his first boyfriend than 'he doesn’t criticize me every day' but he was young and he had seriously doubted that if he did turn Balthazar done that there would be anyone waiting. Everything had been going great until one night when they were making out and Balthazar had pulled his feathers. It had been just the right side of painful and Castiel had moaned for the pleasure of it. That was the first time that Balthazar had ever looked at Castiel like he was freak, and they had parted ways not long after that. It’s a crushing thing to finally figure out what you want and to know that no angel is going to be able to give it to you. So he buried it and tried dating again but it just always felt empty so he’d stopped all together.

There was something about Dean though, something warm and trusting. Dean had never once looked at him like he was a freak, maybe this was because Dean had some experience with that look. The feeling of not belonging didn’t seem to be the only thing that Dean understood; he understood that sometimes teeth could make a kiss better, that hickies were a fundamental part of foreplay, if you were going to hold on to someone’s hips do it hard enough to burse and that feather’s were made to be pulled. To say that the sex had been good would have been an enormous understatement; Dean had been everything Castiel had fantasized that he would want in a lover.

The next morning Castiel had snuck into Dean’s bathroom to catalog the marks on his skin. His skin was littered with purple marks from Dean’s mouth and teeth. When he applied pressure to one of the bruises it still stings with an edge of pain, and all Castiel can think of is how much he wants to wake Dean up so they can do it again. Or it was until Dean found him started apologizing. Castiel’s heart had broken when he realized that Dean was apologizing because he thought he’d done something wrong. Castiel had realized then that Dean understood all too well what it was like to be considered a freak. Castiel just couldn’t find that words to explain that it was ok, it was better than ok, or that it was what he’d always wanted. The only thing he could do was leave, so he did. He’d come home to spend the rest of the day with a short fuse; snapping at the cherubs.

“I don’t want to know what happened,” Rachel warned, “I really don’t care but we have a holiday to prepare for and you are no use to anyone. So take this box of candy to Halloween and fix whatever it is that you screwed up.”She shoved a box of candy at him.

Castiel had done what he was told mostly because Rachel could be scary if you didn’t let her have her way. By the time he’d made it down to Dean’s house he’d worked it all out in his head. He’d figured out how he was going to explain what had happened and how he was going to invite Dean over for dinner so he’d the opportunity to do it again. It was all planed out until he meets Dean at his gate. Dean was standing there in a Dracula consume and when he says hello Castiel caught sight of his fangs and forgot how to breathe.

~

Fuckin’ hell if Jess wasn’t right on the money.

See Dean knew fear, in fact these days he lived to create it. He knows what fear looked like, hell at this point he could practically smell it, and when Castiel met his eyes that wasn’t fear. That was- if Dean was not mistaking, and he rarely ever was- was arousal. Dean had smiled and accepted the box of candy and made plans to meet Castiel for dinner in the coming week. He’d spent the rest of the day in a good mood relieved that he hadn’t screwed something up with Castiel. He’d also had every intention of waiting until the middle of the week to spend time with Castiel. He really did, but once he put the kids to bed and nothing to occupy his mind he decided that waiting was not going to happen.

He’d actually contemplated wearing the Dracula costume, since there was obviously something about it that got Castiel’s motor running, but he decided against it since he actually wanted to talk to Castiel. So he had settled on a plain black t-shirt and jeans, it was pretty ordinary so he figured it would have much of an impact. He rang the doorbell and waited. When Castiel opened the door he looked at the very least a little surprised.

“Dean,” he welcomed, “is there something…what are you doing here?”

“I could give you line about being in the neighborhood but it would be bullshit, I just want to talk. When you lit out of my house I was pretty sure I was never going to see you again and then today you’re bringing me candy and I’d just like to figure out what the hell is going on in your head.”

Castiel's face flitted with surprise before he stepped aside and inquired “Would you like to come in?”

Once Dean took a seat on Castiel’s sofa he could tell that Castiel was rigid with nerves.

“I thought I’d have a week to prepare for this conversation.” Castiel admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Whatever it is Cas it can’t be that bad,” Dean said, “I might even understand.”

“You do,” Castiel acknowledged, “that was part of the reason I departed so abruptly, I could not adequately explain how perfectly you understand it.”

“Oh.” said Dean his eyes widening.

Dean watched as Castiel shifted his weigh, and Dean couldn’t leave him standing there. “Come here.” Dean instructed, holding out his hand.

Castiel swallowed grabbing Dean's hand before he sat down on sofa next to Dean but making sure neither of their legs were touching and Dean sighed.“Don’t you think we’ve moved past this?”

When Castiel’s confused gaze met Dean’s the latter sighed and pulled the former closer and arranged his legs so the were spread across Dean’s lap. Their faces were so close that their noses brushed. “Much better.”Dean commented.

Castiel’s fingers came up to trace the collar of Dean’s shirt.

“Can I ask a question just to make sure I’m really understanding this?” Dean asked.

When Castiel nodded he continued, “So was it the fangs that did it for you this afternoon?”

Castiel blushed scarlet before adding, “And what you would do with them.”

Dean couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face if he tried. “So you wouldn’t be opposed to playing around a little with me in costume?”

“I’m not sure I understand.” Castiel admitted, tilting his head slightly.

“See, I like the whole costumes part of Halloween and sometimes I like to sex in character.” Dean said hoping it didn’t sound as nuts to Castiel as it did to Fall when he’d tried explaining it to her.

“So you would pretended that you are a vampire who needs my blood to survive, and I would play the role of willing blood donor?” Castiel asked. 

“Yes,” Dean said carefully. 

“Is this the only scenario that you find sexually arousing?” Castiel tempted.

Dean snorted, “Not even close. I’ve got a closet full of games we could play.”

“Would you be willing to provide examples?” Castiel said leaning his head against Dean’s shoulder.

“Umm,” Dean said clearing his thought, “is that something you’re saying you’re up for?”

“You have fulfilled one of my fantasies,” Castiel sighed against Dean’s neck, “it would be rude not to at least attempt one of yours.”

~

Castiel was nervous; there was really no other word for it. He'd actually been nervous about it most of the day. It was just that he really wanted this to be good for Dean. Dean had fulfilled his needs so brilliantly and Castiel had been worried that he would not perform adequately when it was his turn. Right now Castiel was waiting in his bedroom as he promised he would be with his window unlocked. It was raining in Valentines' Day property tonight, and Castiel suspected that Dean had something to do with that. Castiel had to admit that when Dean crafted a screen he went all in. Castiel took a deep breath as the window opened and dark clocked figured entered his room.

"Cas." the figured growled low.

"Dean," Castiel said getting up off his bed and making his way to the struggling figure, "you stayed away too long." Castiel winced a little at that and hoped Dean didn't think it sounded corny or that if it did it was the right kind of corny.

Castiel sank to the floor with Dean in his arms, the angel nuzzling at his neck.

"I've missed you." Dean said against his neck.

"And I've missed you as well Dean." Castiel said carding his fingers though Dean's hair.

"I want to taste you so bad, Cas." Dean said.

"Do it." Castiel gasped as Dean dragged his fangs along Castiel's neck, "You've been away so long."

Dean smirked against his neck and when Dean pulled back Castiel caught sight of his face in a flash of lightening. Dean's face was pale, his eyes dark, his lips a starkly red against his pale skin. His scars were filled and before Castiel could think on it the word came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Lollipop."

The lights came up, and Dean was sitting in front of him in jeans and t-shirt. It was still raining outside so maybe that hadn't been Dean.

"What's wrong?" He questioned; touching Castiel's face.

"Sorry." Castiel apologized; shaking his head.

"Don't be sorry. That's what a safe word is for." Dean said still rubbing his neck, "Can I ask where we went wrong?"

"Your face," Castiel began, his fingers drifting over to trace the line across Dean's forehead, "it was different."

Dean smiled, "I think this is the first time I've had someone say they dig my scars."

"They are part of you Dean." Castiel said his fingers tracing the line down towards Dean's jaw.

"So you wouldn't mind if we picked up where we left off?" Dean asked before dragging his tongue across the bottom of his teeth.

Castiel nodded and the room was once again dark, this time when the lights flashed the figure staring back at him was all Dean.

"Dean," Castiel said reaching for Dean, "you've been gone too long."

Dean's smile was positively a leer before he dipped his head to trace his fangs over Castiel's neck. Castiel's heart felt like it was going to race out of his chest. When Dean reached his collar bone Castiel felt the points press into his skin, not hard enough to break the skin just the teasing pressure of what was to come.

"Yes," Castiel said. His fingers returning to Dean's hair, "want you too."

Dean's fangs sank in hard and Castiel bucked his hips upward with equal force and screamed Dean's name. He gripped Dena's shoulders as he felt Dean's tongue tracing along the bite. When Dean pulled back Castiel couldn't help but whine.

Dean chuckled, "Don't worry baby I'm not nearly through with you, but this next part is going require a bed."

~

Dean stretched and rubbed his hand across his face, he reached his arm out to find the other side of the bed empty; he groaned and reluctantly got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom to find Castiel standing in front of the mirror his fingers tracing over the bite mark on his shoulder.

"Morning sexy." Dean said planting a kiss on Castiel's neck just above the bite he left the night before. Castiel made a pleased noise as Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and nuzzled his nose behind Castiel's ear. Castiel's body was a wash with color. Dean had cleaned off most of the blood the night before with a rag before they went to bed but over night the bruises had come to the surface. The two puncture marks on Castiel's neck were surrounded by a muted yellow color.  There was a truly impressive purple burse forming just south of Castiel's left nipple where Dean had bitten him. His hips were dusted with green and purple fingers tips from when Dean had held Castiel firmly to the bed. Dean knew if he looked further down he knew that he'd find more pin prick holes on the inside of Castiel's thighs.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Dean inquired.

"You already know the answer to that question," Castiel mused, "and answering it would only serve to inflate your ego."

Dean snickered, "So what would say to come over Friday for dinner and then maybe after dinner we could play doctor?"

"Oh Dr. Winchester it's really wonderful of you squeeze me in with such short notice." Castiel teased smiling from ear to ear.

Dean couldn't help the smile he returned; they were going to have so much fun.

~One Year Later~

Castiel sat on the front porch of Halloween House, his house, drinking a beer. He watched as the leaves swirled on the front walk. He had just finished moving his things in last night; he'd been officially moved out Valentines for about a week now. After Valentine’s Day had ended he'd been so relived, it felt like a weight had been lifted. On February 16th he'd walked down the street and submitted his resume to Dean. Dean had smiled, kissed him soundly, and Castiel was once again remained that it paid to know people in inflectional places. He'd left Rachel in change, and she seemed to be settling in reasonably well. Since then Castiel had thrown himself into learning about Halloween, and he found himself with four very capable teachers. Three of whom were in timeout because Dean had found a leprechaun in the basement. He smiled when he saw Dean coming up the walk.

"Was Samandriel pleased to find his wayward leprechaun?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, and he informed that he would be speaking to the authorities about this." Dean sighed, sitting down next to him pulling a beer from thin air.

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Because that worked so well when Hanukkah went and called them over the Dreidel incident."

"That's not the best part," Dean snickered, "He’s building a fence."

Castiel laughed, "Well now that's just throwing down the gantlet."

"Yeah I figure they'll probably let him get the thing up before another one of his leprechauns goes missing," Dean said.

"I return that one," Castiel said, "it seems only fair that alternate."

"We'll do it together," Dean said, "I want to see the look on the smug bastard's face when he sees they got another."

Castiel just smiled and leaning into the kiss; Dean finally felt like he belonged.


End file.
